Mafia jest wśród nas
→ Odcinek IX ← ↓ Mafia jest wśród nas ↓ ← Dzielmy skórę na niedźwiedziu → Plan doskonały Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake– Ostatnio w Survivor: Tiki Island: Drugi odcinek rozłączenia. Co oznaczało to dla uczestników z plemienia Ohana? Dużo zdrad i strategii *urywek z Flinty gadającą z Alice*. Oczywiście do plażowania gra się nie ograniczyła. Zadanie z nagrodą wygrała Rose i Erick *przypomnienie zadania z procami* zaś na kolejnym, immunitetowym wyzwaniu wykazał się, ponownie, nasz Casanova *Erick zakłada na szyję kwiecisty naszyjnik*. Późniejsza ceremonia była przepełniona zaskoczeniami, ponieważ właściwie nikt nie był niczego pewny, nawet swoich sojuszników. Ostatecznie z programu odeszła Rose *urywek z zaskoczoną Rose* i dołączyła do jury. Została finałowa siódemka. Gra przyśpiesza. Oto Tiki Island! Intro! Ohana: Ohana wrócili do obozu. Ognisko lekko się żarzyło. Sunny natychmiast dołożyła suchej trawki do ognia. Blondynka nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać poszła spać. Nie bardziej rozmowny był drugi blondyn – Chris. Chłopak poszedł na pufę ze swoją dziewczyną. ' Reszta Ohana usiadła przy ognisku. Flinty blisko Ericka, Alice po jej drugiej stronie, a obok Alice Victoria. Naprzeciwko, na drugiej przewróconej palmie siedział Alex. Informatyk nie odzywał się. ' Piątka uczestników siedziała tak w ciszy i obserwowała ogień, który powoli pochłaniał co raz to kolejne gałązki. Ktoś zdecydował się przerwać ciszę. Victoria – Ta ceremonia… Ale jaja. Alice – Nom. Jaja jak berety ^^ Flinty przewróciła tylko oczami i wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Erick objął ją swoim ramieniem. Erick – Porobione *powiedział poprawiając swój kwiecisty naszyjnik* Flinty – No spójrzcie na niego. My w stresie, a on na luziku *powiedziała z udawanym oburzeniem* Erick i Alice zaśmiali się, siedzący naprzeciwko Alex przewrócił oczami. Nie umknęło to uwadze Alice. Alice – Alex. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Alice – Heeej *pomachała mu* Informatyk niepewnie podniósł rękę i odmachał dziewczynie w okularach. Zarówno Lodzia jak i Victoria zareagowały chichocząc. Alex – Eh… *westchnął i wstał* Dobranoc. Chłopak odszedł od ogniska zostawiając przy nim cztery osoby. Victoria – Ah ten Alex… No… Ej. Czy my jesteśmy teraz sojuszem Big 4? Flinty spojrzała po swoich „sojusznikach”. Flinty – No… Chyba tak. Alice wskakuje na miejsce Woody’ego. Alice uśmiechnęła się tylko i zaklaskała. Victoria zaś podskoczyła. Victoria – Rewelaaacja! Flinty przewróciła oczami, po czym wstała. Flinty – Faktycznie już troszkę późno. Chodźmy lepiej spać. Nie chcemy chyba by nam nagroda czmychnęła jutro sprzed nosa, co nie? Victoria – O nieee… Erick wstał i stanął obok Flinty. Erick – No to lecimy spać. Z edytowany sojusz Big 4 udał się w całości do spania. .<> Ohana: Na wyspie Tiki rozpoczął się 19. dzień. Od samego ranka było ciepło i słonecznie. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Nie wiał wiatr, hawajskie mewy fruwały nad wyspą bez oporów. Ranek w obozie Ohana zaczął się dość leniwie i… dość przewidywalnie. Erick poszedł po wodę, wyjątkowo sam. Pozostali w obozie albo przygotowywali śniadanie, albo… kąpali się w morzu. Woda była wyjątkowo ciepła toteż przyciągnęła kilku amatorów kąpieli. Chris, Sunny i Victoria kąpali się względnie blisko. Kawałek dalej, na plecach dryfował Alex. Chłopak nie był jednak skory do rozmowy toteż rozmawiali jedynie byli członkowie Alcoholove. Sunny – I co? Flinty ma rage’a i gada tylko o tym jak mnie wywalić? *zapytała Victorię* Victoria – Nie, nie. Ona nie jest aż taka… Chris pokręcił głową, po czym zamoczył twarz w wodzie. Chris – Jest, jest. To najbardziej zdradziecka osoba jaka była na tej wyspie. Victoria – To wy się nie lubiliście? Chris i Sunny wymienili spojrzenia. Chris – Tak się lubiliśmy, że obgadywała mnie za moimi plecami. Sunny – Ciebie pewnie też sekretnie obgaduje. Victoria zamyśliła się, podpłynęła do tyłu. Victoria – Nie… Raczej nie. Jesteśmy psiapsi i w ogóle. Sunny – Aha? I co? Wszystko jej opowiesz o czym gadaliśmy? *zrobiła złą minę* Victoria – Nie, nie *pokręciła głową z zapałem* Nie będę taka. Chris – Chociaż tyle *powiedział z satysfakcją* Królowa Snapchata odetchnęła. Victoria – Ja już chyba wrócę na brzeg. Zgłodniałam strasznie. Sunny – Idź. Chris – Bon Voyage. Victoria pomachała Chrisowi i Sunny i popłynęła żabką do brzegu. ' … Flinty i Alice siedziały przy jednym z licznych obozowych totemów i cięły kokosy na kawałki. Dorzucały je do ryżu. Ktoś postawił obok cebrzyk z wodą. To Erick wrócił ze studni. Erick – Proszę. Flinty – Dzięki ^^ Erick – No… To teraz kąpiel *zrzucił koszulkę* Flinty – Na pewno idziesz się kąpać? *przygląda się jego klacie* Erick pomasował się po brzuchu. Erick – Tak. Dawno nie byłem w wodzie. To powiedziawszy chłopak pobiegł do morza. Alice i Flinty odprowadziły go wzrokiem. Flinty – Ah… *zarumieniła się* Alice – Eh… Ja żałuję, że Conrada nie ma. Flinty – Conrad? A… No. Ja bym wolała by on tu był zamiast kogoś. Alice – Zamiast kogo? *zaciekawiła się Alice* Dziewczyny rozmawiały… Pochłonięte rozmową nie zauważyły, że Victoria nadchodziła od strony morza… Flinty – No Victoria. Boże. Jak ona mnie irytuje. Niby taka śmieszna. Durna i głupia. Alice – No… Dziwnym trafem Victoria usłyszała to. Była jednak za palmami, toteż Flinty jej nie zauważyła. Victoria – A to szmata… ' Wzburzona Victoria wróciła się, niezauważona oczywiście, do morza. Na Chrisa i Sunny trafiła akurat kiedy wychodzili z wody. Sunny – Oho *powiedziała widząc nadchodzącą Victorię* Co tam się stało? Victoria – Nie uwierzycie *zatrzymała się* Chris – Co się stało przez te… 5 minut? Victoria złapała oddech, spróbowała się uspokoić. Victoria – Mieliście racja. Ta ździra potajemnie spiskuje za moimi plecami. Wojna będzie! Chce to dostanie! Sunny – Chwila, chwila. Zwolni. Co i jak? Bo nie rozumiem. Victoria zrobiła wdech. Victoria – No mieliście rację. Poszłam do obozu i słyszę, że Flinty mnie obgaduje. I to jeszcze z Lodzią! Sunny – Au… Chris – Ha! A nie mówiłem! Sunny i Victoria spojrzały wymownie na Chrisa. Surfer zarumienił się. Chris – Ehm… Sorry *podrapał się za uchem zawstydzony* Sunny spojrzała na koleżankę. Sunny – Jesteś wściekła? Victoria – Yhm. Sunny – Chcesz zemsty? Victoria – Yhm. Sunny – No to bailando! Dobrze trafiłaś. Sunny i Chris spk. Zoo! *wzięła Victorię pod ramie* rozwalimy bitch tak spektakularnie, że sama nie ogarnie co i kiedy i z kim! Victoria kiwnęła głową i nagle się uśmiechnęła. Victoria – Tak zróbmy >:D Chris klasnął. Chris – Będzie bitka. Victoria – No i yolo. Nie chciała spokoju to nie będzie *założyła ręce* ' ' … Alex pływał na plecach… No pływał, ale zmienił na żabkę. Podpłynął do niego drugi chłopak – Erick. Erick – Ahoj! Alex – Hej. *zatrzymał się* Erick – Jak się pływa? :) Alex – Dobrze *odparł chłodno* Fajnie jest pobyć trochę samemu. Erick spojrzał na chłopaka, zastanowił się… Erick – Nie musisz się wcale na mnie spinać. Ja nie głosowałem na Rose. Alex nagle zaskoczony spojrzał na Casanovę. Alex – Nie? Erick – Nie. Flinty też nie… Chyba. Ja na pewno nie. Oddałem głos na Alice. Alex – Serio? *uniósł wymownie brew* Erick – No całkowicie serio. Alex – A… ha… Erick – No więc tego no… Miej to na względzie na przyszłej ceremonii. Erick to powiedziawszy odpłynął od informatyka. Alex został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. ' … Reward Challenge: Jeszcze dnia 19 miało rozpocząć się wyzwanie z nagrodą. Finałowa siódemka zebrała się na plaży, obok odstawionego na miejsce totemu Makaki’i. Na miejscu czekał Jake. Za plecami prowadzącego znajdowała się spora motorówka. Zawodnicy byli ubrani w kostiumy kąpielowe. Jake – Aloha! Zawodnicy odpowiedzieli tym samym zawołaniem. Sunny – Co na dzisiaj? *zapytała biorąc się pod biodra* Jake – Dzisiaj zadanie proste i totalnie nieskomplikowane. Rozchodzi się o… pływanie! Sunny – Tak! Chris – Ju-hu! Flinty – Oh tak! Erick – Jej. Jake – Widzę, że mamy osoby zaznajomione z wodą… Fajnie. Rywalizacja będzie ostrzejsza. Tłumaczę zasady. Alex – Jakie znowu zasady? Jake – No proste zasady… Płyniemy motorówką kawałek od brzegu, wyskakujecie i leciiiicie! Chris – Miodzio *uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując szereg równiutkich ząbków* Flinty – Jaka nagroda? *spytała nie patrząc na Chrisa* Jake – Nagroda? Ah tak… Prowadzący podszedł na motorówkę. Zabrał z niej pudełko… Otworzył. Alice – O rety kotlety! ^^ W pudełku zamiast kotletów były jednak apetycznie wyglądające pączki oblane czekoladą. Jake – Oto pączki z pysznym czekoladowym kremem. Victoria – Aaaaa! Nutella ^^ Flinty przewróciła oczami. Jake – Tja… Coś w ten deseń. Dawka kalorii, których na Tiki Island nigdy za wiele. Macie szanse to zdobyć. Sunny – Lecimy z tym koksem *klasnęła* Erick – Nie śpimy, lecimy *zaśmiał się* Jake – Zapraszam zatem na pokład *wskazał na motorówkę zachęcająco* Ósemka uczestników ochoczo wpakowała się na pokład motorówki. Jake stanął za sterem. Włączył silnik. Łódź odpłynęła od brzegu. Efektowne ujęcie z morskimi falami walącymi o brzeg. … Łódka dopłynęła do wyznaczonego miejsca. Zawodnicy stali na burtach spięci i gotowi. Jake – Na miejsca… gotowi… Jeszcze bardziej gotowi… Zawodnicy na „jeszcze bardziej gotowi” już zrobili ruch… Alice wpadła do wody. Alice – Arrr… Jake – Haha… Start! Uczestnicy skoczyli. Na główkę skoczyli ci lepiej pływający: Chris, Sunny i Flinty. Erick zrobił salto, zaś Alex i Victoria skoczyli na bombę. Jake – I wystartowali! Pędzą do plaży aby mieć pączki! Na prowadzenie od razu wysunął się szpic pływaków. Chris i Sunny, równo z nimi Flinty. Płynęli kraulem ratowniczym. Tuż za nimi był Erick, on płynął normalnie, chowając głowę pod wodę. Bardziej z tyłu byli Victoria i Alex. Oni właściwie od razu widzieli, że nie wygrają. Mimo to płynęli ratowniczym kraulem. Na samym końcu była Lodzia, płynęła żabką. Alice – Ale *oddycha* dramat. Jake zaśmiał się na motorówce i dodał gazu. Odpłynął zostawiając zawodników. Odpływająca motorówka zrobiła fale, które utrudniły trochę pływanie… Sunny – Aaargh! Fale *zanurkowała pod falę* Chris zrobił to samo co jego dziewczyna, Flinty zaś dała się ponieść. Flinty – Głupie… nie prostopadłe do brzegu *oddycha* fale! Pierwsza trójka parła do przodu w szybkim tempie. Erick za to płynął po skosie. Przez to, że nie miał głowy nad wodą strasznie skręcał. Jake zatrzymał motorówkę na bezpiecznej odległości i obserwował zawodników. Jake – Płyną i płyną! Liderzy wyzwania są mocni i nikt nie może im zagrozić. Inni za to walczą o honor! Alex i Victoria płynęli równo obok siebie. W związku z tym, że trochę się zmęczyli zmienili kraula na żabkę. Alex – Płyniemy dla honoru. Victoria – Tja… Oby Flinty nie wygrała -.- Alex spojrzał badawczo na Victorię. Dziewczyna przyśpieszyła i wyrwała trochę do przodu. Alex – Eh… *zagarnął wodę* Za Alexem, na szarym końcu była Lodzia. Alice – Eh… Daleeeko jeszcze? *pytała sama siebie* Z przodu królowała ta sama trójka. Płynęli w równych odległościach od siebie. Momentalnie Flinty wyszła trochę na prowadzenie. Sunny – S*ka… Flinty kopnęła nogą w wodę i ochlała Sunny. Słona woda wlała się blondynce do oka. Chris – Sunny! *podpłynął pomoc dziewczynie* Sunny – Goń ją! *odgoniła chłopaka ręką* Nie pozwól szmacie wygrać! Chris odsalutował i zanurkował. Popłynął pod wodą, z lekką, morską falą. Jake patrzył na wszystko z pokładu motorówki. Jake – Ho, ho! Rzucają się sobie do gardeł. Rekiny vs Delfiny! Fascynujący pojedynek! Prowadzący przyglądał się wszystkim z przejęciem. Musiał jednak odpłynąć trochę ponieważ ci pierwsi zbliżali się do wysokości jego łódki. Erick nieprzejmowań się i płynął po skosie. Musiał się zatrzymać, tak by wziąć oddech. Wtedy ogarnął jak bardzo go zniosło. Erick – Shit! Chłopak popłynął po skosie w drugą stronę. Szybciej. Mocno grzmocił rękoma o wodę. Miał nadzieję, że odzyska utracone metry. W połowie drogi między Erickiem, a Alexem znajdowała się Victoria. Dziewczyna dzięki umiejętnemu wykorzystywaniu fali płynęła sukcesywnie żabką. Efektywnie i efektownie. Victoria – Opłaciło się to bycie ratownikiem. Wreszcie. Dziewczyna podniosła tyłek nad wodę i dała ponieść się kolejnej fali. Przesunęła się o kilka metrów do przodu. Victoria – I super. Królowa Snapchata płynęła dalej. Alice kompletnie poddała się i płynęła na pleckach glajtem. Alice – Pa, pa, pa, parapapapapara, pa, pa, pa, parararararara! Płynęła dalej nucąc sobie orkiestry dęte. Na prowadzenie wysunęli się Chris i Flinty. Sunny została trochę z tyłu, więc o nagrodę walczyła już tylko dwójka. Szli łeb w łeb. No i oboje patrzyli na siebie spod łba. Chris – Nie wygrasz. Flinty – Ty też nie. Flinty spróbowała zagrywki ofensywnej. Wpłynęła na Chrisa i złapała go za kostkę. Spróbowała wciągnąć pod wodę, ale… Chłopak wyszarpał się kręcąc się wokół własnej osi. Flinty – Co ty aligatooooor? Flinty sama znalazła się pod wodą. Chris wykorzystał chwilę i zaczął płynąć szybko. Jego przeciwniczka nie dała jednak za wygraną. Również przyśpieszyła. Dziewczyna popełniła jednak błąd. Popłynęła na 100%. Udało jej się wyrównać z Chrisem, ale długo tej pozycji nie utrzymała. Zaczęła się męczyć. Chris – Puchniesz *wydech do wody* Bomba cię łapię. Flinty – Kolka *zatrzymała się* Skurcz >_< Chris nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji. Było już blisko brzegu, więc popłynął na pełnej pompie do brzegu. Kraulem. Jake komentował stojąc na łodzi. Jake – Wow! Chris włączył szósty bieg! Albo nawet siódmy! Pędzi jak motorówka! Chris płynął i płynął… aż się zmęczył. Na jego szczęście był na tyle blisko brzegu, że mógł pozwolić sobie na dopłynięcie żabką. Blondyn faktycznie znalazł się na plaży pierwszy… … Zadanie dobiegło końca. Wszyscy samodzielnie dopłynęli do końca, tzn. na plażę. Jake stał naprzeciw szeregu uczestników. Jake – Gratuluję wam. Wam wszystkim udało się dopłynąć do brzegu, niezły wynik. Sunny – Nic wielkiego *machnęła ręką* Alice – Tja… *zmrużyła oczy patrząc na Sunny* Jake – Tak czy siak, ktoś był najlepszy. Był to Chris. To on właśnie w nagrodę dostanie pączki i… Flinty – Co? Coś więcej?! Jake – Na tym etapie nagrody są bardziej ciekawe niż tylko pączki. *spojrzał na Chrisa* Dodatkowo otrzymujesz możliwość zjedzenia kolacji w polowej restauracji BBQ! Chris – Tak! *podskoczył* Ale… *spoważniał* Czy mógłbym wziąć tam kogoś ze sobą? Jake – Pewnie. Kolacja dla dwojga. :) Chris uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na współzawodników. Chris – Chciałbym wziąć ze sobą… Victorię. Flinty – Co?! Sunny pokiwała głową, Victoria otworzyła szeroko oczy. Spojrzała to na Sunny to na Chrisa. Victoria – Wow O_O Jake – Victoria, Chris. Cieszcie się nagrodą. Prowadzący dał Chrisowi pudełko pączków. Blondyn od razu dał jednego koleżance. Chris – Proszę ^^ Victoria – O niczym więcej nie marzyłam <3 Dziewczyna zaczęła pałaszować pączka z nutellą. ' Jake – Okej. Zwycięzca zadania i jego towarzyszka pójdą teraz się najeść. Resztę zaś proszę o powrót do obozu. Pozostała piątka poszła do obozu. Na twarzach niektórych malowało się zdziwienie. Dla innych sytuacja natomiast była całkowicie klarowna. ' … Polowa restauracja: Chris i Victoria stawili się w polowej restauracji Tiki Island. Pod baldachimem znajdował się jeden stolik zastawiony grillowanym mięsem i sosami. Victoria – Wow. Chris – Należało nam się *usiadł do stołu* Victoria – Nom… Chris od razu ochoczo przystąpił do jedzenia. Victoria jakoś się hamowała. Nie umknęło to uwadze blondyna. Chris – Wszystko gra, Vicky? Victoria wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Victoria – Tak, wszystko spoko. Tylko tak… Chris – Zastanawiasz się czemu wziąłem ciebie? *zapytał nakładając sobie na talerz karkówki* Victoria spojrzała w dół. Victoria – Nom… Chris – Proste. Chciałem powitać cię po mo… po naszej stronie. Taki gest bycia miłym :) Victoria – Oo… To serio miłe z twojej trony. Ale nie musia… Chris – Drobiazg *nie pozwolił dziewczynie dokończyć* robi się takie rzeczy dla sojuszników. Dziewczyna cały czas była tak zaskoczona sytuacją, że nie mogła jeść. Trzymała na kolanach pudełko pączków. Wiatr lekko zawiał. Bryza od morza dawała powiew świeżości. Chris – Oh… Jaka pyszna karkówka *otarł usta z tłuszczu chusteczką* Victoria przełamała się. Wzięła talerz i nałożyła sobie grillowanego kurczaka. Sięgnęła po butelkę sosu BBQ. Chris – Bardzo dobrze. Nie żałuj sobie. Sam tego przecież nie zjem wszystkiego. Victoria – Nom… Heh, dzięki jeszcze raz. Chris – Jeszcze raz powiem: nie ma za co *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Victoria i Chris pochłonęli się w jedzeniu grillowanych przysmaków. Popijali chłodną wodą z cytryną. … Ohana: Pozostała w obozie Ohana, piątka uczestników była w nienajlepszym humorze. Flinty siedziała w kącie obozu z Erickiem. Flinty – Jak mogliśmy przegrać? -.-* Erick – Chris to Surfer. Pływa pewnie sporo… Flinty – I co z tego? *zacisnęła pięść* Daliśmy dupy po całości. Erick położył koleżance rękę na ramieniu, drugą przejechał po piasku rysując wzorek. Erick – Flinty, luz. To było zadanie z nagrodą. Dużo nie straciliśmy *ruchem szyi poprawił swój kwiecisty naszyjnik, który włożył po powrocie do obozu* Flinty – Nie?! *oburzyła się* A to, że Chris urabia sobie Victorię nie jest złe?! Casanova zamyślił się. Erick – No o tym nie pomyślałem… Flinty – No widzisz. My się tu kisimy, a tam powstaje sojusz. SOJUSZ. 3 vs my. Alex nie chce odpowiadać się po żadnej stronie, ale też nie chce po naszej! Jesteśmy w potrzasku! Erick próbował uspokoić koleżankę, ale ta ciągle się unosiła. Flinty – Jeżeli nie pójdzie nam zadanie to jesteśmy totalnie w dupie. Totalnie! Erick – Nie nastawiaj się. Nie wiemy co będzie jutro. Poczekajmy cierpliwie i potem się wkurzajmy, okej? Flinty parsknęła coś i odeszła. ' … Sunny siedziała przy ognisku. Naprzeciwko siedziała Alice… Sunny – No hej… Jak się pływało? Alice teatralnie przewróciła oczami. Sunny – Ehm… Wszystko ok? Jakoś dziwnie się zachowujesz. Alice westchnęła i pokręciła głową z zażenowaniem. Sunny – Lodzia? Halo… Alice odwróciła głowę. Sunny – Aha… *Sunny zacisnęła pięści, po czym wolno wypuściła powietrze* Ok. Myśl sobie co chcesz. Blondynka odeszła. Alice nie spojrzała nawet w jej stronę. ' … Wkurzona Sunny wyszła na plażę. Usiadła po turecku na piasku. Z tyłu obserwował ją siedzący na kamieniu Alex. Sunny jakby wyczuła, że ktoś tam jest. Odwróciła się i podeszła do niego. Sunny – Hej. Siedzisz tu tak sam? Alex – Jak widać. Sunny – To przez to, że Rose wypadła, tak? Alex przewrócił oczami. Alex – Głosowałaś na nią. Sunny – E… No… Może trochę? Alex – Trochę? *uniósł wymownie brew* Sunny – Tak głosowałam. Zadowolony? Alex pokręcił głową. Alex – Nie. Sunny usiadła na kamieniu obok i założyła ręce. Sunny – Super -.- Informatyk westchnął, poprawił rękawy. Jego cichość irytowała Sunny, blondynka zaczęła stukać paznokciami w kamień. Sunny – Zawsze jesteś tak cicho? Alex – A co mam mówić? Moi sojusznicy wylecieli. Jeden po drugim. Sunny przyjrzała się chłopakowi, nie miała jednak ochoty na działa strategiczne… Sunny – Smutne. *stwierdziła oschle* Alex – Ja się trzymam. Trochę jak ty. Nie mam przewagi, ale jestem. Sunny – Yhm… *przewróciła oczami* Dokładnie jak ja *powiedziała sarkastycznie* Alex cicho westchnął. Alex – Może już pójdziesz? Sunny – Chyba tak… Sunny odeszła zostawiając Alexa samego. Chłopak melancholijnie wpatrywał się w morze. … Dzień 19 przeminął. Przyszedł czas zachodu… zachodu słońca. O zachodzie słońca do obozu Ohana powrócili Chris i Victoria. Od razu podbiegła do nich Sunny. Sunny – Hej. Jak było? Chris spojrzał na Victorię… Victoria – Super :D Objadłam się na zapas ^^ Sunny uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Sunny – To fajnie, fajnie… Chris podszedł do Sunny i przytulił ją. Szepnął jej na ucho: Chris – Następnym razem wezmę ciebie… Blondyn cofnął się. Victoria – To co teraz robimy? Chris – Nie wiem. Posiedźmy. Z głębi obozu wyszedł Erick. Erick – Akurat zdążyliście na kolacje dla nas. Koksowy ryż. Chris – Ja podziękuję *złapał się za brzuch* Victoria – Ja też… Erick – Spoko. Więcej dla nas. Chodź Sunny. Sunny obojętnie poszła za Erickiem. Victoria i Chris nie chcieli pchać się do innych, więc zostali na granicy plaży i obozu. … Pięć osób jadło ryż z kawałkami kokosa. Z talerzyki służyły im duże liście. Alice – Dobry ten ryż Flinty ^^ Flinty – Dziękuję ^^ Sunny udała odruch wymiotny. Umknęło to uwadze innych… oprócz Alexa. On uśmiechnął się ledwo widocznie. Erick – Może to nie grill, ale też daje radę. Flinty włożyła sobie do ust trochę ryżu, przełknęła. Flinty – Jemy by mieć siłę, a nie dla smaku. Alice przytaknęła koleżance. Sunny patrzyła na to zażenowana. ' … Po kolacji ściemniło się, a jako, że wszyscy byli najedzeni i zmęczeni to poszli spać. '' '''Ohana:' Dzień 20. Z ranka uczestnicy posilali się resztkami kokosowo-ryżowej potrawki. Dwóch osób brakowało. Flinty i Erick poszli po wodę. Erick stał przy studni i nalewał wody do cebrzyka, zaś Flinty siedziała na balustradzie, bokiem. Flinty – Myślisz, że już dzisiaj zadanie z immunitetem? Erick – Na razie o tym nie myślę. Flinty – To błąd. Trzeba być zawsze gotowym. Erick – Ostatnio nie byłem, a mam to *wolną ręką uniósł kwiecisty naszyjnik* Flinty przechyliła głowę. Flinty – No tak, ale też tak z biegu niedobrze wchodzić w grę. Erick skończył nalewać wodę. Odwiesił chochelkę na haczyk. Erick – Nie do końca się z tobą zgadzam… Chodźmy z powrotem. Trzeba donieść im wodę. Flinty – Ok. Erick złapał cebrzyk i poszedł ścieżką do obozu. Flinty szła tuż za nim. … W obozie Victoria, Sunny i Chris dyskutowali razem na temat strategii. Ukryli się pod rozłożystą palmą. Chris – Pomysły? Victoria – Na? Sunny westchnęła, Chris uśmiechnął się. Chris – Na plan awaryjny. Victoria – Czyli? Chris – Co jeśli Flinty zgarnie immunitet? Victoria – A! *olśniło ją* Sunny uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Sunny – Vicky, skup się na wojnie z Flinty, bo wtedy szybciej kumasz. Victoria – Sorry. Senna jestem… To co mówiłeś Chris? Chris – Kogo wyeliminujemy w przypadku gdy Flinty zgarnie naszyjnik? Sunny – Eh… To tak szybko się dzieję… Ja bym się skupiła wgl kogo wywalić. Nie śpieszmy się z bitch. Chris – Sorry Sunny. Teraz już trzeba będzie wykorzystać okazję. Potem może się nie przytrafić. Sunny – Ok =_= Chris przysnął się do Sunny, objął ją ramieniem. Chris – To jakieś propozycję. Victoria i Sunny odezwał się równocześnie. Victoria/Sunny – Alice. Chris – Co? *zdziwił się* Sunny – Bosh, to marionetka. Victoria – I jest tak jak Flinty – zdradziecka. Chris – Akurat myślałem, że Lodzia mogłaby nas wesprzeć… ale skoro jesteście tak przekonane to… Sunny – Dokładnie. Alice out lub Flinty. Proste jak drut. Victoria – Yup. Chciała wojny to ją dostanie. Sunny pokiwała głową. Chris z mniejszym entuzjazmem przyznał koleżanką rację. ' … Alice i Alex siedzieli na pniu palmy i jedli resztki potrawki z dnia dziewiętnastego. Alice próbowała jakoś zagadać do chłopaka, ze swojej byłej drużyny. Alice – Hej Alex ^^ Alex – Hej. *powiedział bez emocji* Alice – Jej! Wytresowałam cię! Umiesz się odzywać! Informatyk przewrócił oczami i przełknął kolejną porcję ryżu. Alice – To bajecznie… Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy teraz się trzymać razem? Sojusz byłych $pecjali? Alex – Nie. Alice – Eeej… Alex prychnął, wstał i odszedł. Alice założyła ręce. ' … Flinty i Erick wrócili do obozu z wodą. Od razu poszli jednak z powrotem do dżungli. Flinty – Plan jest taki. Wygrywamy immunitet i wywalamy Sunny. Erick – Nom. Wiem przecież. Flinty – A ostatnio na nią zagłosowałeś? Erick odparł spokojnie: Erick – Nie. Flinty tupnęła nogą. Flinty – Czemu? Erick – Bo miałem inny plan *wzruszył ramionami odszedł*. … Flinty wróciła do obozu. Trafiła na Victorię. Flinty – Hej słoneczko. Victoria – Cześć. *powiedziała oschle* Flinty – O co ci chodzi? Victoria założyła ręce. Victoria – Ty już chyba sama wiesz. Machasz wszędzie dupą i na boku jedziesz po innych. Spiny się robią przez ciebie. Flinty – O czym ty gadasz? *udała, że nie wie o co chodzi* Victoria – Słyszałam co gadałaś rano. Koniec sojuszu. Jesteś martwa. Victoria odmaszerowała. … Immunity Challenge: Ku zaskoczeniu uczestników wyzwanie o immunitet rozpoczęło się dzień po wymagającym zadaniu z nagrodą. Na plaży czekał na nich Jake. Finałowa siódemka ustawiła się w szeregu. Jake – Aloha! Na początek. Erick, oddaj immunitet. Erick zdjął z szyi kwiecisty naszyjnik, pocałował go i odwiesił na stojak. Jake – Ok. Oto wasz immunitet. Ponownie w grze. Flinty – Super. Jake uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. Jake – Dzisiaj… Dzisiaj jednak nikt go nie zdobędzie. Flinty – Co?! Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie zmieszani. Jake – Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie to coś zupełnie innego niż dotychczas. Nowa forma; zarówno wyzwania jak i eliminacji. Uczestnicy otworzyli szeroko oczy, taki obrót spraw wyjątkowo ich zaskoczył. Jake – Na okres tego zadania, zero jakichkolwiek tradycji. Dzisiaj nie będzie wrzucania głosów do urny, ani wieczornej eliminacji. Dzisiaj zagracie w grę… Sunny – Fuck *powiedziała cicho pod nosem* Jake – Zagracie w… mafię. Komunikat zaskoczył uczestników. Otworzyli szerzej oczy, usta, cofnęli się o krok. Flinty – Słucham? Jak? Jake założył ręce, poprawił sun glassy. Jake – Już tłumaczę. 7 osób. 5 niewinnych dwie mafie. Siedzicie w kółku, dwie osoby jeszcze przed wyzwaniem zostały wylosowane do bycia mafią. Podczas gdy inni będą spać… udawać, że śpią, mafia będzie typować po jednej osobie, która „zginie”. Potem, gdy wszyscy będą obudzeni, niewinni będą musieli zgadnąć kto jest mafią. Gra szybko zleci. Jeżeli wygrają niewinni mieszkańcy to oni wybiorą jednego członka mafii do natychmiastowego opuszczenia wyspy. Jeśli jednak wygra mafia… To ta dwójka wybierze dzisiejszego przegranego. Chris – Wow… Flinty pokiwała głową. Jake – Siadajcie w kółko. Niech gra się zacznie. Efektowne ujęcie wirującego na wietrze piasku. … Siódemka zawodników siedzi w kole, na piasku. Jake stoi poza okręgiem. Jake – Ok… Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że ten kto będzie podglądał natychmiast odpada z zadania. Zawodnicy pokiwali głową. Jake – Cudnie… Dobrze. Wyspa Tiki idzie spać. Uczestnicy powoli „zasnęli”. Victoria, Alice i Sunny schowały twarze w dłoniach, Chris nachylił się do przodu zamykając oczy. Alex zasłonił oczy dłońmi, podobnie jak Flinty. Erick zaś siedział prosto z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Jake zaczął obchodzić koło dookoła. Szurał stopami po piasku. Jake – Teraz dotknięciem w głowę wyznaczę mafię. Dwie osoby… Blond prowadzący zaczął chodzić w kółko. Wysunął rękę, dotknął osobę w tył głowy, poszedł dalej, krążył… Dotknął drugą osobę – Alexa. Jake postąpił kilka kroków w tył. Jake – Niech mafia się obudzi! Alex podniósł głowę, jego współpracowniczka również. Jake – Zaczynajcie. Wskażcie pierwszą ofiarę. Dłoń Alexa natychmiastowo powędrowała na Sunny. Druga mafia pokręciła głową, wskazała inny cel. Jake przyglądał się temu. Jake – Mafia jest pewna? Obie mafie pokiwały głową. Jake – Ok. Mafia idzie spać *zrobił ruch ręką* Mafiosi „zasnęli”. Jake – Budzi się wyspa… Cała siódemka podniosłą głowy w górę. Jake – Mafia podjęła decyzję… Tej nocy zginęła ważna dla obozu osoba *stanął za Alice* Był to nie kto inny jak… Erick. Erick – Co? Flinty – Co?! Dziewczyna spojrzała na Ericka. Jake – Erick odchodzi. Zostaje jednak na miejscu. Może obserwować, ale nie może wydać dźwięku. Jeżeli się odezwie, mafia automatycznie wygrywa. Erick kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Jake – Dobrze zatem, wyspiarze. Kogo oskarżacie. Potem głosujecie jawnie, przegłosowany również „umiera”. Tak możecie pozbyć się mafii… Chris natychmiast podniósł rękę, Jake skinieniem udzielił mu głosu. Chris – Myślę, że to była… Victoria. Victoria – Ej! Alice – Oj… Jake – Chris? Skąd to podejrzenie? Chris – Victoria zagłosowałaby na pewną inną osobę, która pewnie jest w mafii… No, ale skoro ta osoba jest w mafii to odpadł Erick. Wszyscy spojrzeli a Chrisa zupełnie go nie rozumiejąc. Sunny – Co? Victoria – Właśnie, co? Chris – No… to… Victoria i Flinty są w mafii. Alice popukała się w czoło. Alice – Tak. Zabiła Ericka. Durny jesteś. Flinty nawet nie skomentowała. Flinty – Chris się wyrywa. Pewnie jest mafią *założyła ręce* Jake zaśmiał się. Jake – No. Kmińcie. Sunny? Sunny spojrzała na Chrisa, chłopak odpowiedział błagalnym spojrzeniem. Chris – Zaufaj mi… Sunny – E… Myślę tak samo… Chociaż Flinty zagłosowałaby na mnie. Alice przygryzła wargę, spojrzała ukradkiem na Alexa, on nie ruszył się. Jake – Ok… Ktoś coś jeszcze? Alice – Mafia jest wśród nas. Bądźmy ostrożni. Jake – Złote słowa… Ok. Głosujcie. Kto uważa, że winna jest Victoria? Chris uniósł rękę do góry, Sunny niechętnie także. Dołączyła się do nich Flinty. Jake – Trzy głosy… A reszta na? Tak dla zasady. Alice – Chris. Alex kiwnął głową. Victoria – A ja na Alice! Chris – Vicky, nie! Jake – Słowo padło. Głosy poleciały na Victorię… Przegrała i… Victoria – Nie byłam mafią -.- Flinty – Brawo *zaklaskała* Chris przygryzł wargi, Sunny przewróciła oczami. Jake wyprostował się. Jake – Kolejna tura. Wyspa idzie spać. Pozostała w grze piątka „zasnęła”. Jake – Budzi się mafia! Alex i jego wspólniczka podnieśli głowy. Równocześnie wskazali na pewną blond osobę. Erick i Victoria otworzyli oczy ze zdziwienia. Jake – Na nią? Spoko. Mafia zasypia, wyspa się budzi. Wyspiarze otworzyli oczy. Jake stanął za Chrisem. Jake – Oh… Tej nocy zginęła nasza ulubiona, blond… osoba. Chris. Chris – Co?! Sunny – Oj… Jake – Mafia zbiera swoje żniwo. Uwaga. Jeżeli teraz nie traficie mafiosy to niewinni przegrają. Sunny – Ok. Skupmy się! Alice – No! To na pewno Sunny! Sunny – Co?! *oburzyła się* Alice – Zabiła Chrisa dla niepoznaki! Rozszyfrowałam cię! Alex – Racja. Jake pokiwał głowa z aprobatą. Jake – Sunny, obronisz się? Sunny – To jest żenada. Miałabym zabijać swojego chłopaka? Błagam sytuacja jest klarowna. Alice i Alex to mafia. Jak możne tego nie dostrzegać. Flinty – Nom. Racja, racja… To co Alex, a potem Alice? Sunny – Niech tak będzie. Dwie dziewczyny jednocześnie uniosły ręce. Jake – Tak szybko? Sunny – Tak. Głosujemy na Alexa. Flinty – Yhm. Alice powoli również uniosła rękę. Alex posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Jake – 3 na Alexa. To oznacza, że Alex odpa… Flinty – Stop! Coś mi tu nie gra *opuściła rękę* Sunny też opuściła, Alice nadal trzymała. Jake – O co chodzi, Flinty? Flinty – Spójrzcie. Kto ginął? Chris i Erick, no i jeszcze Victoria. Sunny, Chris i ja chcieliśmy by Vicky odpadła, ale to był zły strzał. Ktoś za to niepostrzeżenie wywalił nocą dwóch mocnych graczy… Alice wyrywała się by wywalić Chrisa… Reszta patrzyła na Flinty nie mogąc pojąć jej wywodu. Flinty – Wywalmy Alice! *podniosła rękę* Sunny błyskawicznie uniosła rękę do góry… to samo zrobił Alex. Alice spojrzała na kolegę rozpaczliwie. Jake – Ostatecznie. Odpada Alice. Sunny - Yas! Jake – Mafia wygrała! Sunny – Super… chwila co?! Alex wstał i otrzepał się z piasku. Alex – Alice nie była mafią… Flinty uśmiechnęła się złowrogo i również wstała. Podeszła do Alexa, zbili piątkę. Sunny – Ty… A ja ci zaufałam… Flinty odgarnęła włosy. Flinty – Szach… i mat. Sunny otworzyła zszokowana usta. Wszyscy wstali. Jake – Flinty i Alex udadzą się teraz na błyskawiczną naradę. Muszą zgodnie ustalić kogo eliminują… Flinty i Alex bez słowa oddalili się. Chris podszedł do Sunny. Sunny – No to po mnie… … Alex i Flinty dyskutowali na poboczu. Flinty – Rozumiesz? Musimy ją wywalić. Jest mocnym graczem. Zdolna do wszystkiego! Alex – Yhm… Flinty – Miała immunitet, wygrała w chowanego. To bestia! Alex – Masz rację *kiwnął głową* Flinty – Alex. Jeśli teraz się dogadamy to możemy być razem w finałowej czwórce. Alex podrapał się po brodzie. Alex – Słusznie mówisz Flinty… Ale nie chcę chyba z tobą wywalić Sunny. Flinty – Słucham?! *złapała się za głowę* Alex – To co słyszałaś. Nie. Nie i kropka. Nie wywalamy Sunny. Wybierz kogoś innego. Flinty – Tak? Hm… W sumie jest ktoś jeszcze kto dzisiaj się wykazał… W złym sensie *zacisnęła pięści* Alex – Jestem otwarty na propozycje. … Execution Ceremony: Piątka uczestników stała naprzeciwko Jake’a, Flinty i Alexa. Jake – Flinty i Alex podjęli decyzję. Sunny – Słuchamy -.- *kopnęła piasek* Jake wyjął zza pleców tacę z kawałkami ananasa. Jake – Tym, którzy są bezpieczni rozdam ananasa. Słuchajcie…. Hah. Naturalnie najpierw nasza mafia. Flinty i Alex poczęstowali się ananasem. Jake – Teraz inni… Uwaga. Jeszcze w tej chwili możecie ukazać immunitet. Jeżeli dzisiaj nim zagra ktoś z niewinnych będzie mógł wybrać do eliminacji kogoś z mafii. Flinty – Co?! Alex stał nieruchomo. Sunny – Dawajcie. Grajcie *zachęciła innych* Chwila napięcia… Alice sięgnęła między piersi… Alice – Hah. Zmyłka. Sunny – Kurde *spuściła głowę* Flinty rozluźniła się. Jake – Skoro nikt nie ma immunitetu to wręczę ananasy… Erick. Erick podszedł po ananasa. Erick – Dzięki Flinty :* Flinty posłała mu buziaczka. Sunny stała wkurzona i zaciskała pięści. Jake – Druga… Czwarta bezpieczna osoba… Chris. Chris z lekkim zdziwieniem odebrał ananasa. Spróbował dać go Sunny, ale dziewczyna nie chciała jeść. Sunny – Mam zbyt dużo goryczy w ustach… Alex i Flinty obserwowali czekających na wynik. Alex – Przyśpiesz *polecił* Jake – Dobrze. Ostatni niezagrożony uczestnik to… Alice! Alice – Oh… Jak dobrze *otarła pot z czoła i wzięła plaster ananasa* Lodzia wróciła do szeregu. Jake – Zostały dwie osoby. Sunny i Victoria… Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. Sunny spuściła głowę, Victoria splotła ręce. Sunny – Nie przedłużaj już… Jake – Odpadasz Victoria. Sunny/Victoria – Co?! Sunny podniosła wzrok, Chris złapał ją od tyłu. Alex puścił im oczko. Victoria – Chwila… Ja… Odpadam? :o Flinty podeszła do Victorii. Flinty – Tak. Chciałaś wojny… to ją masz. Victoria – Ty… Flinty odwróciła się. Jake – Sorry Victoria. Takie zasady. Pod brzeg podpłynęła łódka z silnikiem. Na łódce siedzieli Niko i Rose. Niko – Ceremonia w dzień. Rose – Dziwne rzeczy :o Victoria spojrzała ciągle oszołomiona na łódkę. Victoria – No to… To koniec… Sunny – Będziemy tęsknić :< Dziewczyny przytuliły się. Victoria – Skop jej tyłek. Sunny – Postaram się. Do Vicky podszedł Chris, też się uściskali. Chris – Damy radę :) Victoria – Oby… Pa wszystkim… Do Victorii podbiegł jeszcze Erick, też się przytulili. Flinty – Bosh, niech już odpływa. Victoria przewróciła oczami i poszła na łódkę. Łódka odpłynęła. Jake odwrócił się do uczestników. Jake – No to wolne. Wracajcie do obozu finałowa szóstko. Finałowa szóstka bez słowa poszła do obozu. Jake został sam na plaży. Jake – No i emocjonujący odcinek 9. za nami. Odpadła Victoria i to w zupełnie nowej, mafijnej ceremonii. Jeszcze więcej emocji w kolejnym odcinku Survivora: Tiki Island! Przyznaj się, ale uczciwie. Myślałeś\łaś kto jest drugą mafią? Erick Flinty Chris Sunny Alice Victoria Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island